Introduction to the character i will be roleplaying as..
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following #OCintroduction Introduction to the character i will be roleplaying as.. 16 Comments iiCountess_Magna iiCountess_Magna @iiCountess_Magna 2 years ago so,since I am new here,i am not even slightly aware of what rules might be there. So,a huge big shout out to Helen Jekyll for updating me about this,so I might as well answer the questions in which roleplayers need to know about your character. So,we get started..? 1.What's your character's full name? Ans) Alexandra Ezra Jekyll 2. What's your favorite quote from you're character? Ans) "Those who try to bring you down are already below you" 3. What does they look like and what's their personality like? Ans) her appearance: https://princesssilverstone.... Alexandra's hair is the same color as her jekyll's,but just a little darker. Her eyes are blue in color. Irrespective of the potion's color after adding the secret salt. The main reason is she adds another drug in the concoction so her eye color stays the same and does not arouse any suspicion. Alexandra is slightly impatient and short tempered.Sarcasm is highly seen in her behavior around people she doesn't like or isn't too familiar with. Other wise,she is intelligent,elegant,and your average London citizen. 4. What's their backstory before she came to the society? Ans)Alexandra always lived in London,In the society of Arcane science,where she helped henry Jekyll,who appeared to be her relative. However,she found a method to travel to different dimensions,and travelled to the Roleplaying Scientists dimension,where she made new friends. Unfortunately,she couldn't find a way back to her dimension,and decided she'd start a new life there,and started working there. 5. Do you have any pictures of them that you drew or found? Ans)not found,but drawn,using a base,because I am terrible at drawing human figures. : https://princesssilverstone... 6. Does they have any nicknames? And) Al,Alexa,Allie etc.. 7. What does they study at the society? Ans) Neoalchemist 8. Do they have jobs? Ans) Alexandra is also a poet,and writer,as writing is a passion for her. 9. What is their age? Ans) Alexandra's current age is 37. 10. Are they single, dating someone, or married? Ans) Alexandra is completely single. 11. Are they human? If not what are they? Ans) Alexandra is a complete human,except her alter ego, Evelyn Hyde inside her. 12. What's their height? Ans) She is slightly shorter than Henry Jekyll 13. What's their weight? Ans) 50 kg. 14. Anything else I should know about this character? Ans) Just like Henry Jekyll,Alexandra also has an alter ego. Which is Evelyn Hyde. Only that when Edward Hyde hated Jekyll,here,Evelyn is more like a sister to Alexandra,and so does Evelyn consider Alexandra as a close sister,though they constantly have fights and arguments. No-one,not even Alexandra's father knows about her alter ego,but Al constantly fears that someday he might find out. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- AND THAT'S IT! :D I hope when you all are roleplaying with me,you will refer to this before you start. Thank you! ~Countess Magna Recommend 4 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest − Avatar Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Oh wow, Alexandra sounds wonderful! I can’t wait to have my characters meet her! :D And thank you so much for the shout-out. ^//^ One thing I’d like to mention is that we usually avoid controlling Sabrina’s characters unless necessary or our own characters having any sort of major power over the Society of Arcane Science, so adjustments may have to be made on the whole “Alexandra is the co-founder of the Society” detail. The easiest way to address this without having to really change any part of your character’s backstory would be to have them originate from a dimension different from the one The Roleplaying Scientist is set in, so that Sabrina’s timeline and such remains canon as well as the story you’ve written. To put that in more laymen’s terms (because gosh is dimension hopping hard to understand at times o-O), Alexandra would have basically grown up in one dimension where she was the co-founder of the Society and relative to Dr. Henry Jekyll, but then somehow traveled to The Roleplayong Scientists dimension where she’s not related to the TRPS Jekyll and him and Lanyon are the co-founders. Anyhoo, I hope that all made sense, and as always, feel free to ask me tons of questions! I do apologize if it feels like I’m always bothering you, we just do things rather differently here, and sometimes it takes awhile to get acclimated to it all, so I usually try and help new members. 3 •Share › Avatar iiCountess_Magna Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago you are most welcome for the shout out! well,I do admit Alexandra being the co-owner does really overlap Sabrina's timeline. ^^" I'll edit her backstory as soon as possible. 1 •Share › Avatar iiCountess_Magna Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago I've updated it now! Please tell me if any corrections are to be made ^^ 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll iiCountess_Magna • 2 years ago • edited That looks absolutely perfect, thank you so much! ^-^ I really appreciate you being so willing to cooperate, and it looks like you’re all ready to go now! Would you like characters to greet her at the doorway, now that her profile is finished? 2 •Share › Avatar iiCountess_Magna Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago you're welcome! :3 sure! I guess even she'd like it ^~^ 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 iiCountess_Magna • 2 years ago So, typically what you do is you describe your character walking up and knocking on the door of the Society for Arcane Sciences. Then other people will have their characters answer the door and greet yours. ^_^ 1 •Share › Avatar iiCountess_Magna Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago okay! thank you for telling me ^~^ 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 iiCountess_Magna • 2 years ago My pleasure! ^_^ •Share › Avatar iiCountess_Magna Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago ^^ 2 •Share › Avatar iiCountess_Magna Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Alexandra slightly knocked on the door nervously. Who knows what might be awaiting inside those walls. "a-anyone there..?" (something like this..?) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 iiCountess_Magna • 2 years ago • edited ((Yes! Excellent.)) The door opened to reveal a tall, thirty-something man with rather dark brown hair and moss-green eyes. He had on a waistcoat of a rich, purple hue. "Good day," he greeted her pleasantly. "May I help you?" •Share › Avatar iiCountess_Magna Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago (okay!) "uh..hello" she smiled nervously. "My name's Alexandra Jekyll. And I..just happen to um..shift here,and I heard about people working here on science. Well.." she fiddles with her fingers. "I'm a neoalchemist. I was wondering if I could just fit in." she said inarticulately. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 iiCountess_Magna • 2 years ago "Alexandra Jekyll," he repeated with a smile. "I'm Dr. Lewis Weir. It's a pleasure to meet you. Please do come in." He opened the door further as he stepped out of the way and held it for her. •Share › Avatar iiCountess_Magna Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "thank you..It's nice to meet you too,sir." she said,and walked in slowly. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 iiCountess_Magna • 2 years ago • edited He closed the door behind them. "Welcome to the Society for Arcane Sciences, Alexandra--is it alright if I call you Alexandra?" he added, realizing she might prefer to be addressed by her surname instead. "I only ask because there are so many Jekylls here, it's easier to call everyone by their first name to avoid confusion," he explained, his tone apologetic. 1 •Share › Avatar iiCountess_Magna Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Certainly. I don't have a problem." she smiled at him,reassuringly. "do you mind my asking...? but..um..how come there are many more Jekyll's here?" she asked,tilting her head. 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy